


The Choice

by randi2204



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: 3K Round-up Challenge, Angst, Kidnapping, M/M, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 12:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7102678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randi2204/pseuds/randi2204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ezra would not have made this choice, if he'd had his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Choice

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Not mine, no money.

The directions that the outlaw had given them were to a cave in the hills, several miles from town.  Ezra pulled up and hesitated briefly before dismounting, just to let any watching eyes see he was alone.

 

He was acutely aware of how alone he was.

 

 _But I cannot dwell on that now,_ he thought as he swung down, dropping the lead for the black horse he’d ponied along behind him.  _I won’t be alone for long._

 

He approached the cave cautiously, keeping his hands slightly away from his body so no one watching – and he knew they _were_ watching; he simply didn’t know _how many_ – would think he was trying to go for a gun.

 

Just outside the cave, he paused, peering into the darkness.  The opening was a tall arch in the stone, and he couldn’t tell how deep it was – or whether there was anyone ready to take him captive.  After only a couple of moments, however, he saw a flickering light approaching from the depths of the cave, and a man with a torch appeared around an outcropping.  _Apparently,_ Ezra thought, trying to contain his surprise, _this cavern is larger than it would appear._

 

“They sent _you?_ ” the man inquired, his tone incredulous.

 

Ezra felt his lips curve in a brittle smile.  There hadn’t been any _sending_ involved; he’d departed while the others debated how best to attack an outlaw camp they hadn’t yet seen and to which they only had a scanty map and scribbled directions.  But all he said was, “Since _my_ hard-earned money has been appropriated to pay the ransom, I felt it was best if I made the exchange.”

 

The man just stared, his torch dropping bits of flame to the cavern floor, where they burnt out immediately.

 

As if he were a distraction for an immanent attack, Ezra asked, “However did you find this place?  I’ve been livin’ in this area for years, and no one’s ever mentioned a natural cavern of such size.” He stepped forward, craning his neck trying to make out the niche from which the man had emerged.  “Or is it not naturally occurring? Is it perhaps a gold or silver mine that’s played out?”

 

The outlaw snorted and moved to block his line of sight.  Clearly he had already figured out what Ezra was _really_ looking for.  “You sure do talk a lot.” He waggled his free hand in a gesture that Ezra interpreted as _show me the money_.

 

Telegraphing his movement so as not to spook the other outlaws he knew were lurking about into killing him, Ezra reached into the inside pocket of his coat and pulled out the thick wad of folded bills.  He held it up for inspection.

 

The man’s eyes went wide.  “Woo-eee, ain’t that a pretty sight?”  He snatched the bills from Ezra’s fingers, fanned them as best he could with only one hand, then tucked them into his own pocket.

 

As the cash was taken from his hand, Ezra forced himself not to flinch.  “Now that you have the ransom, I trust that I will be allowed to—”

 

“Yeah, yeah.”  The man spun away and headed toward the back of the cave before Ezra had even finished his request.  “This way.”

 

Ezra followed him with alacrity. After only a couple of steps, he glanced behind himself and was unsurprised to see another outlaw a few paces behind him, one hand on his gun.

 

“We heard rumors how that town was protected by seven gunmen,” the outlaw with the torch said, and Ezra turned his attention to the front again.  “The fellas who go there lookin’ to rob the bank, or the stage, or… what-have-you, not many of ‘em live to tell the tale.”

 

Ezra smirked at the outlaw’s back.  “If they’re foolish enough to disregard those rumors without confirming their veracity, I must say that they only get what they so richly deserve.”

 

“Figures you’d say that.”  The outlaw paused, looked at Ezra over his shoulder.  “We tested ‘em.  All we want is money, we don’t wanna die.”

 

“Well,” Ezra responded, “perhaps it’s time to find another line of work.  I hear the railroads are always lookin’ for men…”

 

The man snorted and resumed leading Ezra further into the cavern. “You’re a funny one, ain’t you?”

 

“If it’s any consolation,” Ezra added in his most innocent tone, still following the outlaw, “the ones that survive have to face Judge Orin Travis and most often end up in Yuma Prison.  I’m shocked that there were enough that got away for there to _be_ rumors.”

 

Quite suddenly, the outlaw stopped and lifted his torch again.  “You wanted to see ‘em? There you go.”

 

He’d already given himself away in his eagerness to follow the man, so there was no sense holding back now.  He did manage not to shove the outlaw out of the way.

 

Both Chris and Vin were tied up and looking a bit worse for wear.  Chris’s face was bruised; one eye had started to swell into an impressive shiner.  Vin’s lip was split, and blood had dripped down to stain his coat.

 

“Gentlemen,” Ezra said, though it was an effort to keep his tone even; the relief that coursed through him on seeing them alive and well – mostly – was unexpected in its strength.  “This, I’m sure, is something you won’t hear the end of anytime soon.”  He took a step forward, only to find the outlaw’s arm barring his way.  He glared at the man. “I beg your pardon.  You have collected your ransom, so I believe that, as the rules dictate, I am now allowed to collect my… associates.”

 

“Hate to tell you this,” the outlaw said, grinning to belie his words, “but that money only gets you one.”

 

Anger filled him at the outlaw’s double-cross (though he’d half-expected it), but Ezra bit down hard on the words he wanted to say.  As incendiary as they were, they wouldn’t help him now.

 

To drive the point home, behind him he heard a rustling noise and knew the man behind him had drawn his gun.  _As if that were necessary,_ he thought.

 

Ezra knew it was likely that the outlaw gang had taken Chris while he was riding into town from his cabin, and wished that he could have convinced Chris to stay with him in town.  But Chris had stock out at the cabin now, and had needed to see to them.

 

He wasn’t sure why they’d taken Vin, unless it was for just this very reason – set up the kidnappings, prey on the good will and naiveté of those paying the ransom, and get twice the ransom.  It was a good con, though it did rather depend on the outlaws recognizing the appropriate victims and getting them alone.

 

 _One,_ he thought, looking at Chris with, he was sure, his heart in his eyes.  There were no guarantees that once he’d made his choice, this band of criminals wouldn’t…

 

He knew the choice he needed to make, the choice Chris _wanted_ him to make; he could see it in the way Chris stared back at him, steady and trusting, his eyes dark in the torchlight.

 

“Choose,” the outlaw said, gesturing first toward Chris, then Vin.  “Or I’ll choose for you.”

 

“There’s no need for that,” Ezra replied, with a nonchalant wave of his hand that cost him more than he cared to admit.  “Mister Tanner will accompany me.”

 

“What?” Vin blurted, glancing between Chris and Ezra as if sure they’d both lost their minds.

 

 _Indeed, Mister Tanner,_ Ezra thought, unable to tear his gaze from Chris, _you may be right._

 

Chris nodded, little more than a tilt of his head, one side of his mouth quirking up in a half-smile of acknowledgement. 

 

Ezra let out a breath.  He’d known what Chris wanted him to do.

 

He just hadn’t been sure he could do it.

 

“Well,” the outlaw said, “all right then.”  He grabbed Vin’s arm and none to gently yanked him to his feet.  “Guess he’s all yours.”

 

Ezra forced a smile.  “If you’d be so kind as to untie his hands?” he asked.  “I’m afraid I didn’t bring a knife.”

 

Vin’s gaze flicked between Ezra, Chris, and the outlaw who’d been behind Ezra, now approaching with a knife in hand.  Even in the uncertain light of the torch, Ezra could see the ferocious scowl Vin wore.  The outlaw sawed at the rope around Vin’s hands until it finally parted and fell to the ground.

 

“Thank you,” Ezra said, when it appeared that Vin wasn’t going to do anything more than rub his wrists and glower.  “We’ll be on our way.”

 

At the last moment, though, he couldn’t stop himself from looking at Chris once more.  “And Mister Larabee?” he heard himself ask, and could have kicked himself for it.

 

“It’s comfortable here,” Chris said, grinning in that way he had.  “Reckon I might catch up on my sleep.”

 

The outlaw who had led him here glanced between Ezra and Chris, then shrugged.  “Guess he’ll stay with us until you can give me the same amount again.” He grinned, revealing a number of revoltingly brown teeth.  “And if that happens in the next couple days, he’ll probably even recover from his… ordeal.”

 

He wanted to give in to the anger and shoot the man dead.  _How dare he joke about this!_ He didn’t have any more money to give them and it would take him too long to raise more.

 

Then Vin moved next to him and without thinking, Ezra grabbed his arm, jerking him to a stop.  Chris’s grin faded and he shot Vin a decidedly unpleasant look.

 

“Let me go, Ezra,” Vin rasped, straining against his hold.

 

Somehow Ezra got him turned around so they could head out.  “Mister Tanner, I believe it’s time we were leaving.” He wanted to sneak one more glance at Chris, just to make sure he was there, that he was all right, but he’d already overplayed his hand, and had no desire to give these men any further incentive to hurt Chris.

 

Predictably, Vin fought him all the way to the opening of the cave.  When he saw the two horses standing companionably together outside, he stopped, and Ezra had to push down the sense that he’d somehow betrayed Chris by doing what Chris wanted.

 

The black horse he’d ponied along was Chris’s, not Vin’s.

 

The outlaws had followed them back up.  The one who’d led Ezra to Chris and Vin threw his torch to the ground and stomped it out.  “Pleasure doin’ business with you,” he said, still grinning that awful grin.

 

“Wish I could say the same,” Ezra shot back, his tone as sardonic as he could make it.  He headed out into the daylight, his hand still clamped on Vin’s arm and dragging him along.

 

At least, he was until Vin dug in his heels again.  “Ezra,” Vin hissed, “what are you doin’?”

 

“I believe I’m _rescuin’_ you,” Ezra retorted, shoving Vin down the slope toward the horses and hoping he would keep quiet at least until they’d departed.

 

It was, of course, a vain hope; most of his hopes concerning his associates were.  Vin stumbled to a stop several feet from their horses.  “Ezra,” he said, grabbing hold of his arm.  His eyes were fiercely blue.  “We can’t leave Chris, we’ve got to get him out!”

 

“And just how do you propose we do that?” Ezra demanded.  “You don’t have your gun, and we have no way of getting back to him before they could kill him!”  And oh, wasn’t he regretting it now, his impulsive plan to ride out alone because he was tired of waiting for the others to finish talking everything to death?

 

“I don’t know,” Vin replied, and he looked a little wild.  “I just know we can’t leave him there!” He broke away and turned to head back up to the cave, where the outlaws were watching with a great deal of interest as they argued.

 

Ezra took hold of Vin’s arm again, desperate now himself.  _I can’t let him,_ he thought, using all his strength to bring Vin to a halt once more.  _I can’t let him die when I…_ He swallowed, tried not to let the sudden realization of just what he’d done loosen his grasp on Vin.  _When I have sacrificed Chris for him._

 

Anger suddenly served him well, and he yanked Vin back around again, drew him in tight with a grip that he knew would surely leave bruises on Vin’s arm.  “Mister Tanner,” he said, his voice low, “if you do not get on that horse right now, I will knock you out and tie you to the saddle.”

 

Vin stared, mouth open slightly, then his expression closed off, cold and forbidding.  But he moved toward Chris’s horse.  “Anything happens to him, Ezra,” he said, his tone biting, “it’s on your head.”

 

“I know,” Ezra replied, but so softly that he was sure Vin couldn’t hear him.  _I did what Chris wanted me to do,_ he told himself as he swung up onto his mount.  _I got Vin out…_

 

The problem was that he’d left the better part of himself in a hole in the ground… possibly even left him for dead.

 

It felt like his eyes were starting to water, but he attributed it to the wind of his passage and the dust Vin kicked up as they headed back to town.

 

***

April 21, 2016

**Author's Note:**

> This story is doing double duty, as it's filling the prompt "Choose, or I'll choose for you" from [fic_promptly, as well as the "kidnapping" square on my ](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/)[hc_bingo](http://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) card.


End file.
